Liebe ist für alle da Love is there for everyone
by Hilf-mir
Summary: My first fan fiction for Inuyasha. I have made up my own character Nymera for this. It is a Koga/Nymera love story.


Chapter 1

The warmth of the sun came through the blinds of the bedroom as it started to rise.

Groggy she woke up from where she just dropped in the bed still fully dressed as she

slowly sat up. As her eyes came into focus she remembered what had happened the night

before. Looking down she saw her tattered blood stained pants.

'Oh yeah that's right. Just another bar fight that she ended up having to break up ' she thought as she ran her fingers across her fresh wound on her leg. Then she slowly started to get off the bed and made her way into the bathroom. Once she got in the bathroom she turned the shower on and started to strip off her clothes. While the shower was warming up all she could do was stare at herself in the mirror that slowly started to fog up.

"Just another one" she quietly said as she examined all the other scars that she had

all over her body. All her scars sat in their place. All having their own stories to tell,

their own pain to show. After a few more moments of staring she climbed into the hot

shower. Leaning against the shower wall while letting the hot water run down her back, she

could still remember the first scar she got. She was just a young child living in a foster

home. Her mother had died of an illness and she never got to meet her father. All she knew

was he was murdered by the leader of the demon group he was in for being a unloyal. She never really got to know either one of her parents. Every day in the foster home was nothing but torment and fights. The other kids in the foster home always loved to pick on her for being a half demon.

"You're such a freak" one little boy shouted.

"Can't you see that no one here likes you" a young girl screamed.

"Leave her alone! There's nothing wrong with her" another little boy yelled as he came to her defense.

"Well if you love her so much then why don't you marry her then" the first young boy shouted as he proceeded to shove her down as hard as he could. The kids all started laughing and walked away. The little boy reached his hand down to help her up off floor.

"Are you ok" the little boy asked.

"Ya I think so" she said quietly while wincing a little as she stood up.

"You're hurt" the little boy said with true concern in his voice.

" I'm alright really" she said as she covered her bleeding right knee with her torn pants.

"I'm Koga" he said smiling at her.

"Im Nymera" she said as she smiled shyly.

"Well Nymera don't let them push you around because you're half demon. I never let them push me around and I am a full blooded demon" he said as he bragged a little bit.

"I will make sure to remember that time" Nymera said with a smile. That was the first time she had met one of her best friends to this day. Smiling with her hand on her right knee where that scar sat. After her shower was done she got out and proceeded to dress her new wound and then made her way back to her room. She started to rummage through her closet picking out clothes to wear for the day. She threw on her blue jeans with a white T-shirt. She grab threw on her boots and her black leather jacket and made her way back into the bathroom one more time. Wiping the fog off the mirror she ran a brush through her bright autumn red hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. She had few physical traits to show that she had demon in her. Her pointed ears were one of them which were covered in earrings and stretched out. Also her canine teeth came to a point as being one of her other physical traits. With a quick smirk at herself in the mirror she was off to start her day.

"About time you showed up for work you slacker" a male voice yelled across the room.

"Keep it shut Koga" Nymera retorted back with a half smirk. Taking her motorcycle helmet off she set it behind the bar and made her way to the other side of the of the room where Koga and a few of the bartenders were sitting while drinking a couple of drinks.

"So how is that leg of yours" Koga asked while gesturing with his eyes to her thigh where her knew wound was.

"Sore but I will live" She said with a half chuckle while sitting down at the table with them.

"Always getting into trouble even after all these years" Koga said as he sipped a drink.

"I don't think that there is a day that she isn't in trouble" one of the other bartenders replied laughing.

"Well you know. Besides he was the one who was starting the problems in here last night" Nymera stated as she took the rest of Koga's drink and finished it off.

"How do you know that I wasn't going to finish that" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't ask but I think you will be just fine" she laughed as she got up from the chair. With that she walked back over behind the bar and put her apron on and began to set up the bar. The day was usually slow but as it got closer to night fall the more people came in to drink. But before she knew it the bar was bouncing and busy and with it being busy means the stupid drunks start their shit.

"Hey there little lady. Has anyone ever told you that you are really pretty" one of the drunken men sitting at the bar slurred at her.

"Yes" she said nonchalantly trying to shrug him off and take care of the other customers.

"Oh come on sweet thing, no need to be rude" he said as he grabbed her hand trying to pull her closer to him.

"Sir I have no qualms about throwing you out of this bar if you don't stop" Nymera firmly stated while glaring at him.

"Oh is this how you are going to be? This little kitten has claws" he snorted sarcasticly while tightening his grip.

"Exactly" she stated while grabbing his arm and pulling him over the bar and twisting his arm behind his back when he hit the floor. She signaled for Koga to come and get him. Before the guy knew it he was being picked up by his collar and drug out the bar and thrown into the street on his ass.

"Not even 9 o' clock and they are already starting their games" she said while cleaning up the bar.

"That's why I'm here babe" Koga said winking and headed back to the other side of the bar where he was sitting observing the crowd. While she was cleaning the bar back up and attending to the customers again one of the local bands were setting up on the stage. Nymera loved it when the bands would play. It was nice to lose herself in the music while she worked. Koga always loved to watch her work while the bands played. It was like you got to see the real her. She just loosened up and showed the world who she was hiding. Before all was said the lights dimmed and the band started to play.

"_If you feel so empty so used up, so let down. If you feel so angry to ripped off, so stepped on. You're not the only one refusing to back down. You're not the only one, so get up. LET'S START A RIOT, A RIOT, LET'S START A RIOT_" the lead singer started to sing. The lyrics would just run all through her body. While serving the customers she started to sing along while doing a half dance that caught more of Koga's attention. Her motions were so fluid and graceful. He just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. As the band's music came to an end it was time to start closing down the bar. They began to shew all the customers out of the bar and they locked up after everyone was out. After she finished cleaning up the bar and setting it up for the next day, she started to head home for the night.

"Hey Nymera" Koga shouted as he started to make his way over to her.

"What's up" she asked as she stopped and turned to face him.

"Do you need me to walk you out" he asked her.

"No I'm good" she said with a smile and grabbed her motorcycle and started to make her way to the door once again.

"Ok well see you tomorrow and HEY...No more fights ya hear me" he said jokingly and with a smile she put her motorcycle helmet on and was out the door. Starting up her bike she took off into the cool night still on her good night high that she was still on. The night was still and quiet just as she liked it. She turned a corner and about thirty feet in front of her a young girl with dark hair ran out into the street with a horrorifed look on her face. Nymera had to do every thing to keep from hitting the girl and drpping her bike at the same time. After coming to a screeching halt and inches form hitting her she was off her bike before the girl had time to say anything.

"Are you fucking crazy" she shouted.

"You could have been killed" she continued to yell as her voice got louder and louder.

"Im sorry I really am. Can you please help me" she pleaded as she scurried behind Nymera. Out from the shadows walked three figures which ymera recognized. Two male figures and one female figure.

"Don't you three ever get tired of harassing innocent people" she asked as she faced them while leaning against her bike.

"Now why would we do that " the taller of the three figures said with a smirk.

"Oh Sesshomaru you do realize that the games do get old" Nymera replied sarcasticly.

"You watch your tongue when you talk to Lord Sesshomaru you wretched wench" the samller of the three shouted.

"Ya you don't talk to him like that" the other one said giving their two cents.

"Sesshomaru sweetie, please shut your annoying runts up" she said glaring at him.

"Jaken and rin that will be enough" Sesshomaru said quietly and stepping towards Nymera.

"Nymera when will you finally become my woman" he asked as he twirled a loser lock of her hair in his fingers.

"Hah you're funny. But how about NEVER" she spat at him and jerked her hair out of his hands.

"Tsk Tsk you will eventually be mine and you know this" he laughed as he turned and started to walk away.

"Hopefully never" she shook her head in disgust and turned her focus to the young girl. With a gesture of her hand they both loaded onto her bike and took off. They got about half mile down the road and she pulled over to the of the road. While turning off her bike she got off of it and took her helmet off and turned to the young girl.

"Now you wnna tell me who you are and how you got mixed up with that asshole" Nymera asked her with one eyebrow arched up.

"My name is Kagome and I was trying to walk home and they ended up cutting me offand harassing me" she said a little embarassed.

"Well I'm Nymera and next time try and stay out of this side of town at this time of night so you won't be bothered by that asshole" she said with a smirk and mounted her bike again with her helmet in her hands.

"Well thank you so much for keeping them from messing with me" Kagome said as she held onto Nymera while the bike was started.

"Anytime hun. Now where do you need to be dropped off" Nymera asked as she put her helmet on and reeved her bike up.

"I'm just a half a mile down this road. I was almost home and well you know" she said with a half smile. Nymera took back off down the road and dropped Kagome off in front of her house and waved goodbye to her as she took herself home.

'This has been one interesting day' she thought to herself as she drove into her drive way.

"Well hopefully tomorrow will be a little less crazy" she chuckled as she unlocked her front door and locked it back. Then she headed to her room to strip down to her underwear and crawl into bed and go to bed for the night. With that she fell asleep in her big comfy bed.


End file.
